Season 16: Part 12/Transcript
Part 12 (The heroes are confronted by Lothor.) Lothor: Well, our heroes are trying to get back home in time. Where's the other Blue Ranger? Cloe: Where's my biological mother? Lothor: What's it to ya? Tommy: You have a friend of ours, Lothor! Let her go! Lothor: Ahh. Dr. Tommy Oliver. I remember you. Well, I'm sorry to say that I decline your offer to see Catherine again! (Lothor fires a beam at the heroes. They jump out of the way.) E10s: SIM CARDS ACTIVATE! (Morph) Rangers: NINJA SPIN! (Morph) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! (Morph) (The heroes engage combat with Lothor and his army.) Tommy: You guys get after Zurgane and the Kelzaks! Lothor's mine! (Tommy tries to attack Lothor, but Lothor shoves him back. Tommy draws out his Brachio Staff.) Tommy: BRACHIO STAFF!! Lothor: Very tenacious, Dr. Oliver. (Brody and David take on Zurgane while the others fight the Kelzaks and Kalzak Furies. Preston, Calvin, and Jack fight a group of Kelzak Furies. Preston and Calvin lock in their Element Stars.) Preston and Calvin: NINJA FIRE ATTACK!! (The two defeat the Kelzak Furies. Tommy is seen avoiding Lothor's attacks. Lothor then fires a beam which Tommy deflicts with the Brachio Staff. Brody and David are overwhelmed by Zurgane.) Zurgane: It is over for you, Rangers! Brody: Not yet! NINJA SPIN! (Morphs into Lion Fire Red) LION FIRE RED! David: BATTLIZER! (Morphs into his Battilzer mode) (The two use their respective finishers and destroy Zurgane. They then turn their attention to the rest of the Kelzaks. Lothor continues to battle Tommy. He then kick Tommy back.) Lothor: Is that the best you got, Tommy?! Tommy: Give me a break, okay? It's been a while! Lothor: Alright then. Okay, break time is over! (Lothor goes to attack, but he is then stopped after feeling a massive headache.) Lothor: NO!! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!! ???: It is! Because of my faith in the Rangers and my daughter, I managed to break free from your prison! (Catherine arrives.) Brody: Catherine Carter! (The heroes gather around Catherine.) Cloe: I'm glad you're okay! Catherine: I'm glad you're okay too, Cloe. I'm sorry about Daniel, though. Cloe: Me too. Lothor: NO! YOU RUINED MY PLANS TO TRAP YOU ALL HERE! (Suddenly, the ground opens up below Lothor and he falls into the ground. The ground closes.) Kapralov: I thought he would never shut up! (Nevada, Kapralov, Cal, Wheeler, Gloriosa, Timber and the Time Force Rangers arrive.) Eric: We came to find you when you didn't show up. Wes: Glad you're all okay. David: Yeah same here. We- (Sees Kapralov) What the!? Kapralov: Hello again David. David: What are you doing here!? Nevada: Sorry David its a long story. I'll explain soon later. But just know he's on our side. (The E10's look unsure by this, but before say could sya anything else, the comms sound. Cloe answers.) Cloe: I knew it! Adagio discovered the Safehouse! Brody: Mick and the Prism are there. And so are the other three crystals. WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!! (The heroes make their way to the time ship.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts